


I Didn't Imagine It

by Renkhal



Series: Imagination [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fingerfucking, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Sex, Strip Tease, Teasing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:20:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29666484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renkhal/pseuds/Renkhal
Summary: Lena is frustrated.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Imagination [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170320
Comments: 5
Kudos: 134





	I Didn't Imagine It

It was halfway through January when Lena realized Kara was still hesitating to further their physical relationship. She had tried everything but standing there naked to entice the blonde into sex, but despite her attempts they still hadn't gone beyond some heavy petting. 

"I just don't understand," Lena whined to her mother after explaining the situation when the woman cornered her about her attitude recently. 

Lillian hummed thoughtfully, and then asked, "Have you tried asking her?" 

Lena flushed. "No. I'm not really sure how to bring it up." 

"Relationships are built on communication, dear."

Lena was a little embarrassed, but resolved to bring it up the next time Kara pulled back during intimacy. 

Which wasn't that long of a wait, as the next day she'd gone to the blonde's apartment for a movie date and it didn't take long for things to get a little hot and heavy, and as soon as Lena had slid her hand under Kara's t-shirt and brushed against the bottom of her breasts the blonde hissed and pulled away. 

"Why?" Lena asked, breathless and whiny with a lot of frustration. 

"Hm?" Kara blinked and focused on the brunette. "Why?" 

"Yes! Why do you keep pulling away?" 

Kara blinked a few times before sighing and reaching up to caress Lena's face. "I love you. And I would love to make love to you. But if I hurt you, even a little, I'd never forgive myself."

"Why not tell me then?" Lena huffed, leaning forward to cuddle into her alien. 

"It's a little embarrassing," Kara admitted, casually running her hand over Lena's back. "When I first landed, the sun hadn't soaked in enough to immediately give me powers. But within hours I was starting to notice things, mostly my hearing at first, but then I was at the Danvers and grabbed Kal's hand and he realized I was already showing signs of super strength."

"Wait, within hours? I thought Superman didn't have powers until he went through puberty?" 

Kara grinned shyly. "Yeah, but Kal grew up on Earth. His powers came in gradually as they began to activate, while I was already at the right age cellularly and so it was practically immediate for me."

Lena let that sink in, Kara knowing to give her time to think after the information she'd given. "Are you afraid you'd be unable to control your powers during sex?" 

"Lena, I struggle to control them when I masturbate."

And God, if that knowledge didn't send a lance of arousal straight to her groin. Lena took a deep breath and tried to calm down, though she could tell by Kara's smirk that she knew what happened. 

It did give her an idea though. "Show me?" That made Kara's eyes grow wide and dark. She swallowed hard but didn't say no. Lena decided to try a little more to convince her it was a good idea. "If I see it, maybe I can figure out how to help you control your strength."

"For science then," Kara said, voice thick with desire. 

"Definitely. Just for science," Lena teased, fingertips sliding over a sliver of exposed skin just above Kara's waistband. Kara inhaled sharply. "I'll even reward you after, give you a show as well. Hm?" 

Kara groaned, closing her eyes for a long moment as she steadied her breathing. "You can't touch me while I, you know." 

Lena held in a laugh. Of course Kara could say masturbation to tease but not when it was serious. It did make her curious if the blonde would curse in bed, but had to tamp down on that thought before her imagination could run with it. 

Her amusement died when Kara moved away to stand up, walking backwards to the bedroom that was only separated from the living room by a curtain that currently sat open. Lena had an unobstructed view of the bed, though she didn't register that at first as Kara slowly removed her shirt while backing up. The cotton sports bra shouldn't have been sexy, but Lena found her eyes drawn to it and thought it was anyway. Probably because it was practical for a superhero and she found Kara extremely sexy regardless. 

Her eyes didn't stay on the blonde's chest, her eyes following hands that passed over the area and slid down the perfect abs below and down to the waistband of the sweatpants Kara was wearing. They were shimmied over hips and then the material was laying on the floor, revealing boyshorts the same color as the sports bra. For some reason that surprised her, likely not thinking the blond paid attention to her under things. The cotton made sense, since it was likely more comfortable under the suit than lace, but matching them meant she still put in the effort to look nice even if she didn't think anyone would see them. 

At this point, Kara had reached the bottom of her bed and sat down, scooting back until she was leaning against the wall at the head of the bed. The movement had Lena focusing more on long, lithe, naked flesh than clothing material. Her arms were definitely a highlight as Lena's eyes trailed over them, following them to the strong hands that were trailing up a firm stomach to stop on cotton covered breasts.

"Take it off," Lena husked before Kara did anything more. The blond looked at her, the distance only meaning she could imagine the smoldering look more than being directly affected by it. She wasn't sure which was more devastating, and hoped she'd learn someday. 

The tearing of fabric had her hissing, the sports bra torn down the front with ease. Kara didn't remove it from her shoulders, and the sight of torn fabric on either side of two perky, full mounds was more effective than Lena had thought it would be. Two pert nipples were staring her down, and she swallowed hard as she shifted a little, hands curled into tight fists to keep her from getting up and going to touch them. 

God, Kara was gorgeous. She was starting to wish she hadn't asked for this, because it was it's own sort of torture. To see but be unable to touch was the worst kind of tease. 

"You can undress too, if you'd like to," Kara told her, voice low and thick with arousal. "I wouldn't be opposed, you know. If you want to." Lena remembered hearing Kara telling her she was all about consent once during a ramble after a hug that Lena hadn't been expecting, many years ago in Midvale. Strong hands moved over those nipples Lena was still engaging in a staring contest with, and it made the brunette blink before fully registering the words she had heard. 

"You mean mutual maturbation?" The flush that went from Kara's face all the way to her collar at the word was delicious, and Lena smirked as she began to slowly unbutton her blouse while she stood, letting the material fall after it was completely open without a care. She watched Kara jolt forward, only to slam back against the wall hard enough the room shook. If there was some kind of indention or crack there later, it wouldn't be surprising. But that was only a minor flutter of a thought that briefly crossed her mind, more focused on the fact that just the sight of her shirtless had nearly had the Kryptonian abandoning her vigilance to stay separated and caused her to have just a moment of trouble unfastening her jeans before they too were on the floor. 

Kara's hands returned to her chest, rubbing at the flesh feverishly as blue eyes devoured the sight in front of her. If Lena hadn't already been gushing between her thighs, the fact that Kara was pushing against the wall with her knees apart and feet digging into the mattress to stay put would certainly have done the trick. 

"Rao, Lena," Kara choked as she moved on to thumbing her own nipples, occasionally tweaking them. Lena could see the fluid darkened fabric of the boyshorts getting bigger. "You're so beautiful." This was followed by a string of Kryptonian, and Lena made a note to ask about it later, though she'd likely never be able to replicate every sound she just heard. 

She moved to cup her own boobs, the texture of the lace enhancing the fullness she felt, and Lena moaned loudly and watched Kara jerk from the sound. It didn't take her long to reach back to unhook her bra, which quickly fell to the ground. The noise Kara made was strangled, and likely some sort of Kryptonian word since it was followed by more of the language. 

What happened next was a blur of movement, the tearing fabric, and then finding herself sitting on the couch with Kara's head between her thighs before she could even blink. The moan that followed the thick and low, hands gripping blond hair with an intensity that would probably have hurt anyone else. The tongue on her clit was all but vibrating, and Lena came in seconds with Kara's name on her lips. 

"Fuck," she breathed, blinking only to realize the short moment her eyes had been closed Kara had moved to straddle her, sans boyshorts, and was currently fingerling herself practically in Lena's face. "Fuck." 

"Don't," Kara breathed on a groan when Lena began to reach out to touch her. There was a long moan, followed by the admission, "I'm only just holding back from fucking you to pieces, and I can't-" Kara moaned again, her hand picking up speed- "I can't control my strength." This was made apparent by the sound of something breaking right next to Lena's ear, which she knew was where Kara's other hand was. Then the blond tensed, frozen in place, before she shuddered and slowly lowered herself so that she was next to Lena on the couch. They were touching skin, and Lena was so ready for another round, but Kara was still tense and looking her over with slightly narrow eyes for a long moment before relaxing with a sigh. 

Their eyes met, and Lena leaned over to kiss her. Luckily Kara didn't deny her that, though while Lena reached over and leaned close, the blond made sure her hands stayed away from her. "I think that went well," she said softly, body still humming with arousal. Kara's hand softly caressed her face with a small smile as they separated. 

"It didn't end with anything but the couch and my wall getting broken, at least," she pointed out with a note of humor. 

Lena hummed. "I think we just need repeated exposure."

"So, you mean we just need to keep having sex," Kara clarified with a grin. The hand still at Lena's cheek slid down to her chest, circling a nipple and making her inhale sharply. "Just promise you'll tell me if I get too rough? I don't want to hurt you."

"Promise."

"And if I feel even slightly worried I'm losing control, I'm stepping back."

"I can agree with that."

"I'm taking you to bed now. It's unlikely that it'll survive the night, but I think I can handle the sacrifice."

"I'll replace it. Just please stop talking and fuck me."

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a looong time (almost a decade I think?) since I've written smut. I hope this didn't disappoint. I wanted to touch on this subject - Kara's superpowers in the bedroom - but I didn't want to have Kryptonite or lamps involved. Personally, I don't think she'd need them, but I can understand why some writers would use them for these situations.


End file.
